Almanzo Wilder
About Almanzo Almanzo moved to Walnut Grove with his sister, Eliza Jane, who taught at the school. This is where Laura first met him, whom she quickly took an attraction to; as did Nellie. They competed for his attention, which led Nellie to invite him over for dinner at her restaurant. Laura volunteered to do the cooking, which was cinnamon chicken. She, however, substituted the ingredients and used cayenne pepper instead of cinnamon. This cut the dinner drastically short. After misleading Laura on an upcoming test, she and Nellie engaged in a wrestling match in the mud. Almanzo broke up the fight and took Laura back to get her cleaned up. Later, after being told a twisted version of her whereabouts Charles and Jonathan went to Almanzo's house, and after seeing her in his robe Charles assumed the worse and punched him; before getting any worse, she explained the situation. Almanzo courted a few other women unsuccessfully while Laura watched jealously. Though her crush on him was unrequited for a while, he finally began to see her as more than a "little friend" right before her sixteenth birthday, when she got her teaching license and he volunteered to drive her back and forth from the small town where she was teaching. On her sixteenth birthday they shared their first kiss and he gave her a scarf, a traditional courting gift at the time. Although Charles initially resented Almanzo courting Laura due to their age differences, their relationship blossomed quickly. He asked Charles for her hand in marriage, but the answer was no. She agreed to wait to marry him, but he was hurt. He left and lived in Sleepy Eye. They made up, and left after him was well. Charles agreed to let them marry but only wait for one year and they agreed. While they clashed several times throughout the courtship, they eventually did get married and remained in Walnut Grove. Later, he fell ill, and during a hailstorm he made the mistake of going outside and began to go numb; it turned out he suffered a stroke and bitterly resigned life as a cripple. The birth of their daughter, Rose, still didn't help his new life situation. Only to make matters worse, a tornado leveled their house leaving Laura injured and becoming embittered in self pity just as Almanzo. He made the decision to get better and eventually did. After those events, Almanzo's brother, Royal, arrived in Walnut Grove with his daughter, Jenny. He told them that he was terminally ill and the reason he came to Walnut Grove is so that Jenny could get to know her adoptive parents. Royal died and Laura and Almanzo adopted her and they lived together in Walnut Grove. Almanzo and Laura had a son who died about a week after he was born. One fateful morning, they awoke to find him dead. They were undecided on what to name him before he died, so he never got one. (Episode 918: A Child With No Name) Episode appearances: ;Season 6 #''"Back to School (Part 1)"'' (Season opener) #''"Back to School (Part 2)"'' (episode #2) #''"Annabelle"'' (episode #5) #''"The Faith Healer"'' (episode #10) #''"The Angry Heart"'' (episode #13) #''"The Werewolf of Walnut Grove"'' (episode #14) #''"Silent Promises"'' (episode #17) #''"Wilder And Wilder"'' (episode #19) #''"Sweet Sixteen"'' (episode #21) #''"He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not (Part 1)"'' (episode #22) #''"He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not (Part 2)"'' (episode #23) ;Season 7 #''"Laura Ingalls Wilder (Part 1)"'' (Season opener) #''"Laura Ingalls Wilder (Part 2)"'' (episode #2) #''"Fight Team Fight!"'' (episode #4) #''"Portrait of Love"'' (episode #6) #''"Divorce, Walnut Grove Style"'' (episode #7) #''"The In-Laws"'' (episode #9) #''"Oleson Versus Oleson"'' (episode #12) #''"The Nephews"'' (episode #14) #''"Goodbye, Mrs. Wilder"'' (episode #16) #''"I Do, Again"'' (episode #20) ;Season 8 #''"Growing Pains"'' (episode #3) #''"Dark Sage"'' (episode #4) #''"A Wiser Heart"'' (episode #5) #''"The Legend of Black Jake"'' (episode #7) #''"Chicago"'' (episode #8) #''"Wave of the Future"'' (episode #10) #''"A Christmas They Never Forgot"'' (episode #11) #''"No Beast so Fierce"'' (episode #12) #''"Stone Soup"'' (episode #13) #''"The Legacy"'' (episode #14) #''"Uncle Jed"'' (episode #15) #''"Second Chance"'' (episode #16) #''"Days of Sunshine, Days of Shadow (Part 1)'' (episode #17) #''"Days of Sunshine, Days of Shadow (Part 2)'' (episode #18) #''"A Promise to Keep"'' (episode #19) ;Season 9 #''"Times Are Changing (Part 1)"'' (season opener) #''"Times Are Changing (Part 2)"'' (episode #2) #''"Welcome to Olesonville"'' (episode #3) #''"Rage"'' (episode #4) #''"Little Lou"'' (episode #5) #''"The Wild Boy (Part 1)"'' (episode #6) #''"The Wild Boy (Part 2)"'' (episode #7) #''"The Return of Nellie"'' (episode #8) #''"The Empire Builders"'' (episode #9) #''"Love"'' (episode #10) #''"Alden's Dilemma"'' (episode #11) #''"Marvin's Garden"'' (episode #12) #''"Sins of the Fathers"'' (episode #13) #''"The Older Brothers"'' (episode #14) #''"Once Upon A Time"'' (episode #15) #''"Home Again (Part 1)"'' (episode #16) #''"Home Again (Part 2)"'' (episode #17) #''"A Child With No Name"'' (episode #18) #''"The Last Summer"'' (episode #19) #''"For the Love of Blanche"'' (episode #20) #''"May I Have This Dance"'' (episode #21) #''"Hello and Goodbye"'' (episode #22, season/series finale) ;TV Movie specials #''"Little House: Look Back to Yesterday"'' (TV movie) #''"Little House: Bless All the Dear Children"'' (TV movie) #''"Little House: The Last Farewell"'' (TV movie) Gallery Almanzo.jpg Almanzo and laura.png Almanzolaura01.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Wilder Family Category:Ingalls Category:Deceased Little House characters Category:Deceased Little House actors